1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to support systems and, more specifically, to a device for supporting a hand-held object, such as a tablet computer by way of a back-based two-cornered attachment system for single hand operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present disclosure closes a specific gap in the art affecting a category of electronic devices generically known as “tablet PCs” (hereinafter “tablets”). Tablets occupy a middle ground between two categories of devices commonly known as laptops and notebooks (hereinafter “laptops”), on the one hand, and handheld devices such as Personal Digital Assistants and “smart phones” (hereinafter referred to collectively as “PDAs”), on the other.
PDAs can be held easily in one hand. Laptops, being larger and heavier than PDAs or tablets, need to be supported from underneath and typically require two hands to operate. Laptops have a hinged configuration that couples a screen to motherboard and keyboard portion. The keyboard and motherboard portion are supported from underneath, which is usually provided by a solid, flat surface such as a table or desk, or as the name implies, one's “lap” or thigh area. When a laptop is in use on a surface such as a table or one's lap, the screen is vertical—perpendicular to the keyboard and to the table's surface. In this position the user is looking directly at the screen in much the same way one looks at a television.
Tablets cannot be held and operated in the same manner as PDAs because of their larger size and weight. Yet because they are appreciably smaller and lighter than laptops, tablets need not be restricted to a surface such as one's lap in order to be utilized. In addition, many tablet applications require only one hand. However, due to the lack of a suitable support system for tablets, they are, by and large, used in the same manner as laptops. There does not exist a secure, reliable way to hold a tablet from its back with one hand so that the user can take full advantage of the tablet's added portability.
There are many different makes and models of tablets, for such devices have been on the market for years. However, even though tablets are specifically designed to be highly portable, few take advantage of this potential given the absence of a device that enables one to adequately hold a tablet in one hand and operate it with the other.
When in use on a table, the tablet sits generally flat or horizontal on the table's surface. One must either hunch over the tablet in its flat, horizontal position, or tilt or raise the tablet up to a more vertical attitude, to view the screen. Holding the tablet in this way creates two problems. The first is that the hand holding the device is prone to interfere with the front of the screen. The second is that there is not a secure, comfortable way to hold the tablet in this position for prolonged periods. Stands have been devised to remedy this problem. However, even a stand requires a flat surface upon which to rest.
Apple Inc.'s popular tablet, the “iPad” tablet, is a prime example of a tablet in need of a back-based, one-handed support system. The “iPad” tablet has a rounded back made of smooth aluminum. While the tablet will lie comfortably in the palm of one's hand, a user cannot confidently raise the tablet up to eye level from horizontal to vertical without having the tablet at risk of sliding out of one's hand. In a vertical attitude the only way to hold the tablet is to reach one's thumb around the edge and grip a part of the front surface or touch-screen. It is nearly impossible for a user to hold the tablet vertically with one hand without having that hand interfere with the front touch-screen operations.
Moreover, underside support is not available when a user seeks to use the tablet while standing, walking, sitting, or reclining. In such positions the user cannot securely hold the tablet in one hand while operating the device with the other. For example, if the user holds the tablet by its outer edge to avoid interfering with the touch-screen front surface, the user is at great risk of dropping the device. But, if the user grips the tablet securely, the user is at risk of interfering with the touch-screen surface. Not being able to hold a tablet from its back alone greatly restricts and diminishes the manner in which a tablet can be used.